Attachment is Forbidden Isn't it?
by lordtrayus
Summary: Ahsoka nearly maims another Padawan, and is thinking things through in her room. What drove her to that? A desire to teach him a lesson, or her love for her master? She loves him when she shouldnt, but doesnt care. The man she lvoes: Anakin Skywalker.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Attachment is Forbidden. Isn't it?

Ahsoka sat in her darkened quarters. Her master, the legendary Anakin Skywalker, had sent her here to cool down from the sparring session in which she had nearly maimed another student.

It was his fault anyway, she thought bitterly. Aldi was a Noghri, and was incredibly arrogant, to the point that it concerned great master's such as Yoda and Mace Windu. He had been boasting in the sparring room that he would be able to defeat a great swordsman such as Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, or Anakin in a battle with one arm tied behind his back. Anakin had just entered the room to see Ahsoka spar, and instead he had seen her spring at the arrogant son of a Hutt, lightsaber in hand. Before he could stop her she had engaged the arrogant Noghri in a duel, and had batted down his defences, righteous anger pouring through her. The Noghri had held her off for a bit, but she had beat him down and had kicked his hand. She had then swung her blade, not noticing that she had knocked his saber flying, and had nearly sliced his hand off. She had seen this just in time, and had felt a sharp tug in the Force, and had turned to see the angry face of her master. He had sent her here to cool down.

Ahsoka sighed. She knew that when he came in, she would be in for a severe hollering at. Mind you, she didn't mind all that much.

The reason for this was because she was in love with Anakin.

She knew it was wrong to have any sort of romantic feelings as a Jedi, especially towards your master. However, he was only about five or so years older than she was, was incredibly attractive, strong, charismatic, caring and had a sort of mysterious broodiness that made her quiver all over when he went into one of his moods. He was also very exciting to be around, as it seemed both Dooku and Ventress were both gunning for him. He was also very understanding, and could relate to her better than someone like Yoda, or even Plo or Obi Wan ever could. Ahsoka had first thought it was just a crush, but as they spent more time together and discovered they had more and more in common, she had found herself falling for him. She remembered him consoling her after the Battle of Ryloth, and being so caring and understanding about what she was going through. She remembered fondly the hug he had given her after they had freed the planet, and had enjoyed the experience.

She also recalled him fretting about her during the Blue Shadow Virus escapade, and remembered how thankful he'd seemed to find out that she had rarely left his side after the Battle of Quell.

Ahsoka knew he probably only cared for her as a Padawan, maybe as a little sister, but she didn't care. She was in love with her master. And it was that thought that drew her onto her attack on the Noghri.

Why did she attack him? Anakin would definitely ask her. Was it because he was an arrogant show off who needed to be taught a lesson? That was definitely a part of it, and she felt a lot better for bringing the arrogant swine down a few pegs. She'd taken a savage pleasure in wiping the grin off his face. Or was it because he'd been thinking he was better than all the other Padawans? She'd wanted to show that she was just as good as anyone else, perhaps better than some as she'd had some field experience where others hadn't.

Or, as she thought it truly was, was it because he'd been badmouthing friends of hers? She knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Plo, Obi Wan, Shaak Ti or Anakin at all if he got into a duel with them. She'd wanted to show him that he wasn't as good as he thought he was, if she could beat him. And there was the fact that he had been insulting her beloved master. Is that what had set her off? Someone talking badly about the man she was in love with?

Or was she truly as arrogant as he was? That thought troubled her.

She paced her room, and then thought about the Code to calm herself. But that simply raised more questions.

She understood the components of the code, but the attachment rule irritated her, a sit irritated many other Jedi. She knew that Obi Wan, Anakin, Plo, Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto all had trouble with that part, and some Jedi, such as Tholme and Tra Saa just ignored it all together. On the other hand, various Jedi, like Yoda, Mace Windu and the Dark Woman were fierce opponents of the matter, and were regarded as near zealots if anyone went against that precept of the code.

Jedi were supposed to be loving and compassionate, however, they were not allowed to fall in love. To Ahsoka, and many other Jedi, it was ridiculous. Great past Jedi such as Nomi Sunrider had had a family and children, and they hadn't gone to the dark side. However, since the Great Sith War, the Jedi Council had been relatively brutal in dealing with such matters, and disliked it when they found they had been disobeyed.

Ahsoka, who had met the sect of Master Djinn Altis a few months previously, had been totally thrown by his beliefs. She appreciated how they lived and wished all the Jedi were like that, because she could at least then get it off her chest that she liked her master romantically.

She sat down on the bed, and hissed in vexation.

"It's all so infuriating!"

"What is?"

The door had opened silently to reveal Anakin, who had his eyebrow raised.

Ahsoka sighed.

"The code master. There's bits that are, to put it mildly, a lot of bollocks." she said, thinking she was pushing her luck.

Anakin laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, I must agree with that Snips. Which part? Aside from the fact that we aren't meant to kick the living daylights out of someone who thoroughly deserves it?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked at him in surprise, and her heart fluttered to see his cocky smile that she loved.

"What?" she asked.

Anakin grinned.

"I know that that Noghri brat thoroughly deserved the beating you gave him. I only just got out of the sparring room. Your peers said they would be most displeased with me if I punished you too severely. It seems as if Aldi is rather unpopular." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"So, am I in trouble?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes. But not for beating him up. Well, yes for that, but not for that."

"What? I don't get it." she said in confusion.

He put her hand on her shoulder.

"What I was angry about, and the thing you're in trouble for is using your lightsaber. You should just have kicked him where it counted." he said.

Ahsoka turned to her master, and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I should have." she admitted.

"However, I'm trusting it wasn't anger or arrogance that led you to attack him, but a desire to protect yourself and your classmates from his boastings." he said sternly.

"Yes master."

It wasn't the exact reason, but it would do.

"Well, we'll say no more."

"So I'm off the hook?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Next time, just kick him where it hurts, or trip him down the stairs or something." he said shiftily.

"I will master, don't worry."

"Good girl." Anakin said proudly.

"What'll happen to him?" she asked, not expecting much.

Anakin grinned wickedly, endearing him to her even more.

"Don't worry, he's getting his just desserts. Master Koon and Master Ti heard what he said, and they've just whacked him in a tag team sparring session. He isn't quite so sure of himself now, and now they're giving him a special, hour and a half long lecture on the dangers of arrogance." he chortled.

Ahsoka laughed.

"Brilliant." she said triumphantly.

"I wont repeat said lecture as I don't think it was arrogance that led you to attack him. Just remember to master your emotions." he counselled.

Ahsoka snorted, and he shot her a mock frown.

"So, which precept's bothering you?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka wondered whether or not to tell him. She knew he also had such problems, but didn't know if he was willing to talk about them. She gave it up as a bad job and went in.

"Attachment." she said grumpily.

Anakin's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh. Figures. What then?"

"Well, attachment is forbidden right, which means we aren't allowed to fall in love. But I thought our emotional connections made us stronger, made us better people. What are we meant to do? Love but not love? That's a load of rubbish." she complained.

Anakin hugged her to him with one arm.

"I know. That stupid rule makes no sense to many Jedi, even Council members. And it's also not fair, that some Jedi, such as Ki Adi Mundi, are allowed to disobey it. I struggle with it." he admitted.

"Exactly! We'd all be a lot happier if we could fall in love too! Just because Yoda's got the sexual drive of a tortoise." she harrumphed.

Anakin burst out laughing.

"Sorry Ahsoka, that was funny." he said in response to her dirty look.

He then sobered up and stared at her.

"What's brought this on? Has some boy got you all wound up? I'm sure you could talk to Senator Amidala, or Master Secura or Ti if you have a romantic problem." he suggested half-heartedly.

Ahsoka looked at him in surprise.

"You wont counsel me to ignore my feelings?" she asked, bewildered.

"Why should I? I agree with you, the attachment rule is a lot of bollocks, as you very aptly put it. And besides, I can hardly lecture anyone in that department." he said wistfully.

Ahsoka's heart swelled as she saw him go misty eyed, wishing it was for her. Probably not. There'd been rumours about him and Barriss Offee, and Senator Amidala, so it most likely one of them.

He turned to look at her again.

"So who is it? Want me to sort out a date for you?" he asked, winking.

Ahsoka looked at her master, his well built, muscular body, his handsome, caring, sympathetic face, his bright blue eyes, his longish brown hair, right down to the cute side comb. And she made her decision. She couldn't go on with her feelings without him knowing. She was going to tell him.

"No. Because I doubt he'd want to go out with me anyway." she said sadly.

Anakin sent her a surprised look.

"How come? You're smart, funny, agile, powerful, and quite…well…pretty, in your own exotic way." he said awkwardly.

"You think so?" she asked eagerly, blushing.

"Yeah. I mean, you may be a Togruta, but you're quite a nice looking one." he said, just as awkward.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

Anakin smiled back, and hugged her closer.

"So who is he, this guy who's got you bound up in knots?"

Ahsoka prayed to the Force, and looked in his eyes.

"You." she said simply.

Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. His arm dropped, and he looked at her with wide eyes. She turned away, afraid of his reaction.

"Ahsoka…" he whispered.

"I know, I know it's all wrong, but I cant help it! Don't worry. I'll pack my things, and find another master." she said, stung at being rejected.

"What? No! I don't want you to leave!" he protested.

She turned to him with watery eyes.

"Really? But Padawan's aren't allowed to fall in love with their masters." she pointed out.

Anakin grinned mischievously.

"And master's aren't allowed to fall in love with their students, but I've done that." he said quietly.

It took a second for these words to sink in.

"You love me!?" she asked incredulously.

Anakin smiled.

"Um, yeah. I've been hiding it for ages. If I'd known…" he began, but she shook her head.

"I don't believe this! You love me?" she asked joyfully.

"Yeah. I love you Ahsoka." he said, pulling her into a proper hug.

"And I love you too Anakin." she said, closing her eyes as she snuggled up to him.

Anakin gently pushed her back. She looked at him in concern, until he tilted her head up and kissed her.

A second alter, it was over, but it was enough. Ahsoka felt as if the entire Republic fleet had just blown into lightspeed in her head.

"Wow." she said woozily.

"I must agree with that." Anakin said, looking slightly punch drunk.

"Oops. That'll be the magnetic fields of my montrals." she said sheepishly.

Anakin smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It just caught me a bit off guard. Here." he said, and kissed her again, pushing her head gently towards his mouth.

They broke off again, and Ahsoka grinned at him.

"We'll gave to be careful, or we'll both be in the dog house." he cautioned.

"Yeah. But who cares when we've got each other?" she asked romantically.

Anakin giggled, and kissed her again.

"I don't." he said.

"Neither do I." she said, and she kissed him this time, bringing herself up to his height and pushing him back against the wall.

She broke off, then put on a serious face.

"What about the attachment precept of the Code?" she asked, toying with him.

Anakin snorted.

"Bugger the code." he said, and kissed her once more.

The two kissed, lost in their own galaxy, together in each other's arms at last.

**Greetings!**

**This is my second Star Wars romance, however, I must tell you that this isnt in the same continuity as my other Clone Wars stories, which will hopefully be updated soon!**

**Ok, please read and review, and enjoy!**


End file.
